onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
2 Months Ago...
Part One Gemma Constantine was having a very good first day of work. She was an intern at the Daily Planet, and was assigned directly to the editor-in-chief, the legendary reporter Lois Lane. Now, her new boss was taking her to lunch, and discussing current events with her. Gemma listened intently, her admiration growing as she heard the passion in Lois' voice. This woman really loved her news. "The thing is, kiddo, I'm very glad to have an assistant right now." Lois finally stated after a ten minute rant on the plight of Serbian refugees in America. "The news has never been a slow and stress-free business, and the past two months it's hit it's peak for me. Especially with the rash of oddness among superheroes. First, Aquaman is found dead on a beach near San Diego. Then, Wonder Woman is seemingly killed, only to reappear a few days later, claiming to want nothing to do with the JLU and acting like a new woman. Then Blue Beetle is killed, and the Creeper, and out of nowhere, a new Flash appears in Central City." She paused to collect herself, taking a bite of her salad. "I'm not sure how much more I could take." Gemma nodded. "Yeah, it does seem a bit odd. Like clouds gatherin' before a storm." Gemma took a bite out of her own salad. "'Specially all these super'ero murders happening at the same time. Say, not to be rude, Ms. Lane, but when do we get the real food at this joint? I like a good salad as much as the next girl, but I could 'ave sworn we ordered a real lunch on top of this." Lois laughed. "Right you are, kiddo." She motioned to the waiter, who quickly came over. "We've had as much rabbit food as we can take. Please bring the main course." The waiter nodded and walked away, and Lois turned her attention back to her new intern with a smile. "I like you, Gemma. You of me when I was your age. Except for the accent. You live in England your whole life?" "No, just 'til I was ten." Gemma replied. "I never was able to shake it, though. Me Uncle John raised me, and his is accent's about as thick and cockney as mine." She shrugged. "Suits me fine. Drives the boys 'ere wild." She grinned. Lois laughed a little. "A LOT like me when I was your age." She looked towards the door to the indoor section of the restaurant. "I'm beginning to think that our meal will never come..." She stopped upon hearing a loud crashing noise and seeing Gemma staring staring slack-jawed at the floor. Lois followed her gaze, to see what appeared to be a large man in armor tearing up the street. Lois was used to this. Gemma, however, was worried out of her mind, a worry that intensified when this man sent a car flying in their direction. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to think of some magick that would help her get out of this. No reason for such a good day to go straight to hell. Her panic put her in too much disarray to find one, however, and she found herself waiting to be crushed by a flying car. One second passed. Then two. ... This is quite possibly the slowest projectile in existance. Gemma thought. As she opened her eyes to see what the hold-up between her and her imminent death was, Gemma was pleasantly surprised to see a well-built young man in a black and red costume holding the car in the air, looking at her and Lois with a grin. Lois seemed awestruck, staring at the unmistakable yellow and red emblem on his chest. "Afternoon, ladies." He said charmingly. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in. Just felt I'd lend a hand." Lois still stared at him, unbelieving. After a second, she spoke. "Who... who are you?" The man's grin widened slightly. "I thought the 'S' would be a tip-off. I'm Superman." He looked at the villain in the street, who seemed as shocked as everyone else around. "If you give me a few moments to get rid of that guy, I can join you for lunch. This superhero thing really works up an appetite." He placed the car down gently and flew casually over to the villain. "You wanna give up now, and wait quietly for the police. Unless you WANT me to hurt you, in which case I'll gladly oblige." The villain just sat down, defeated, awestruck, as the police showed up. The crowd finally showed life as they erupted into a cheer. Lois was still stunned as "Superman" made his way back over. "I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain-check on the lunch. I should really help clean up." He looked at Gemma and flashed a smile. " But I'll be sure to get in contact with you later." He floated back to the street and started helping cleanup, and the streets were filled with cries of "He's Back! Superman's Back!" and hushed whispers of "Is it really him? Since when did he wear a mask?" Gemma just watched in silence with a smile on her face. This was definitely a great first day of work. Part Two Ollie walked into the Oval Office to find Clark pacing angrily. It had been a week since the new Superman appeared in Metropolis, and Clark had spent that week fuming. Ollie had to talk him down, as a State of the Union address was minutes away, and Clark couldn't go in front of the public and say what he had to say like this. "Clark... You HAVE to calm down." Clark looked at Ollie, pure rage in his eyes. "Calm down?!" He exclaimed. "Easy for you to say! You don't have a pretender masquerading as you! You don't have to invite the arrogant bastard into the JLU on live television!" Clark's pacing became more frantic. "'Superman'... Bah! He doesn't deserve to wear the 'S'!" Ollie sighed. He hadn't seen Clark this angry in five years. "Yes, you WERE Superman, Clark. WERE. You haven't been for fifteen years." Ollie knew this wouldn't help, but sometimes to be a good friend you had to say exactly what your friend didn't want to hear. "It's only been a week, and whoever this kid is, he's done good so far. He's brought life back into the shield. If anything, you should be grateful. At least your legacy is living on." Clark looked at him, fuming for a moment, then anger gave way to rational thought. "I guess you're right. It's nice to know I set a good example. I'd rather him use my name and do good than not use my name and hurt people." Ollie smiled. "That's the spirit! You ready to go out there and face the nation, Mr. President?" Clark nodded. "Then let's go!" They walked out together to the podium set up on the front lawn of the White House. A mass of reporters murmured excitedly, wondering what the sudden address could be about. Clark straightened his tie, and stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat. "My fellow Americans, it has come to my attention that Superman has returned. As your President, it is my honor to invite him to rejoin the ranks of the greatest heroes in the world as a member of the Justice League United. He can respond--" "Now works for me." The collection of press gasped as the Commander-in-Chief was cut off. Clark looked astonished as Superman foated down before him. From Ollie's perspective, the whole situation seemed rather eerie. The new Man of Steel floated in front of the podium, his arms folded at his chest making direct eye contact with Clark. "I'm honored to be invited into your special little club, but I'm afraid I can't accept. The JLU just isn't what I'm about. Being a hero isn't about pushing political agendas and following orders. It's about protecting people and following your heart, doing what's right. Maybe your happy group of sellouts can't see that anymore, but I haven't sold my soul yet, and don't plan to. So, with all due respect, Mr. President, you can take your invitation and shove it up your ass." Another round of gasps came from the reporters, the excited chattering revived by Superman's outburst. Supes flew off, and Clark couldn't hide his anger. He turned and stormed off stage, leaving the reporters and their chatter. Ollie followed him, only to have Clark round on him and stare him in the eye. "If you ever mention how happy I should be that I have a legacy again, I will have you killed." Ollie gulped and watched as his friend stormed off, and looked at the sky in the direction Superman flew off. While Ollie would never admit it out loud, he liked the kid, and would have done the same thing in his position. Category:Prolouge Category:Timeline